


Pleasant Nuisance

by frozenCinders



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: Kirei opened the door to his room- not Gilgamesh's, he noticed- and sighed at the sight before him, tempted to step back and close the door, pretending not to have seen anything. Gilgamesh chuckled, smugly beckoning Kirei closer.





	Pleasant Nuisance

Gilgamesh called Kirei's name as if he were actually off his ass and looking for him. Kirei heard no footsteps and his voice got neither closer nor farther. Clearly, he was expecting Kirei to come to him. He had no reason not to oblige.

Kirei opened the door to his room- not Gilgamesh's, he noticed- and sighed at the sight before him, tempted to step back and close the door, pretending not to have seen anything. Gilgamesh chuckled, smugly beckoning Kirei closer.

"King of Heroes, I only just got home," Kirei said, half a protest.

"Good. You can work off that stress by playing with me."

Gilgamesh hadn't stopped stroking himself since Kirei walked in, but he did slow his pace, offering more of a show. As if he didn't know full well how rough Kirei liked it. He sighed and walked over to Gilgamesh, closing his hand around the one grasping his cock. Gilgamesh didn't remove his hand, instead taking Kirei's wrist and guiding it upwards.

Already feeling impatient, Kirei harshly pinched Gilgamesh's nipple.

"Ah!" he fake moaned, much higher pitched than usual. "Please be gentle, Father Kirei..."

"Don't call me that."

"Why? Are you gonna bless me? Fuck me on a crucifix?" Gilgamesh taunted, wincing for real this time when Kirei pinched him again.

"I don't have the energy," he dismissed before sitting beside Gilgamesh, almost for emphasis.

"Oh, then it turns you on? Does it arouse you so much that you want to rut at me like the wild animal you are- don't pinch me again," Gilgamesh quickly warned when Kirei's hand showed the slightest signs of movement, although his smile didn't falter.

"If you manage to please your king, perhaps I'll let you get away with making me do all the work. Now, Kirei," his hands finally ceased their movements, moving up to rest on either side of his head, "be gentle."

Kirei stared at him for a good while, contemplating just where exactly he'd ended up in life, before climbing on top of him.

"About time," Gilgamesh was quick to complain, "you should be honored and eager to serve me in such a way."

Gilgamesh didn't even particularly like it gentle and slow. He could find enjoyment in it, of course, but he normally much preferred letting Kirei have his way. He'd said once that the look on Kirei's face when he's satisfying every urge was unparalleled. Also that he'd never had such a rough partner, and thus the experience in general was equally unparalleled.

Kirei leaned down to kiss at the nipple he'd pinched as an apology, managing to amuse Gilgamesh. Then, deciding to ignore Gilgamesh's obvious craving for foreplay and speed things along, Kirei lowered himself, taking Gilgamesh's cock into his mouth and earning a pleased gasp.

"Good boy," he groaned, spreading his legs further. Kirei expected a hand in his hair, but Gilgamesh kept his fingers curled around the sheets on either side of his head.

Kirei noticed a faint shine when he glanced down and pulled away, letting his king's eager cock fall from his mouth as he sat up. He pressed a finger to Gilgamesh's lips and was granted immediate access. Kirei maintained eye contact- tired as his eyes were- as Gilgamesh licked at the finger in his mouth. He gently grabbed Kirei's hand, trying to urge more fingers into his mouth, but Kirei pulled away, shoving just the one into Gilgamesh's already slick entrance.

It seemed he'd fully prepared himself before Kirei arrived and even whined that just one finger wasn't enough. Hooking his finger had Gilgamesh swallowing his protests, keening wordlessly as Kirei took his cock back into his mouth.

"Kirei," he panted, "don't get me off like that. I wanna ride you."

Kirei pulled away immediately, eager to lie down in _his own damn bed_ , finally. Gilgamesh regarded him with a smile before moving to sit on his lap. Seeing Kirei wasn't hard yet, Gilgamesh slowly guided his hands up to his throat, closing Kirei's fingers around it for him. Kirei was so tired that he didn't even feel like putting in the effort to harm him, no matter how arousing it'd be. Just the thought, however, of squeezing Gilgamesh's throat so hard that his hands scramble at Kirei's, betrayed, wide eyes leaking tears, and drool trailing from the corner of his lips...

Kirei managed to apply a bit of pressure without even thinking about it, torn from his fantasy as Gilgamesh made a wonderfully choked noise, already frowning and digging his short nails into Kirei's hand. Kirei let go, letting his hands fall to Gilgamesh's hips as he gasped for air. Just that much gave him the urge to grind up against Gilgamesh, and he had taught him that there was no point in denying oneself pleasure.

So he followed his instinct, watching Gilgamesh move with him, beyond pleased now that he'd caught his breath. He disrobed Kirei with little help from the man himself and carelessly tossed his clothes onto the floor. A bit too eager, Gilgamesh impaled himself on Kirei's cock as soon as he was done undressing him. He tilted his head back and moaned as he sat, fully sheathing Kirei.

He took a few seconds to adjust, already guiding Kirei's hand to his cock before he began to move. Kirei gave him one slow stroke as Gilgamesh rose just as slowly before grabbing his hips and slamming him back down. Gilgamesh seemed to wince- and certainly shuddered- but huffed a laugh and let Kirei control his pace.

Kirei didn't have to put in much effort, as once Gilgamesh had found the perfect angle, he moved sufficiently fast on his own. Kirei closed his eyes, just listening to the erotic sounds. Gilgamesh was as eager as always to moan Kirei's name loud enough for the world to hear, managing to be even louder than the slick sounds between them as he rode Kirei.

His eyes fluttered open to look at Gilgamesh when he started playing with Kirei's nipples, expecting revenge for earlier but receiving no pain. Red eyes smiled at him, hands sliding down his torso when they grew bored of the nubs until they rested on Kirei's hands.

"Flip me over and fuck me, Kirei," Gilgamesh more told than asked. "I'm generous enough to allow it."

Kirei lightly shook his head, electing to distract Gilgamesh by stroking him like he wanted to begin with. Gilgamesh was too lost in appreciation to comment. His eyes were rolling into the back of his head, precome leaking onto Kirei's stomach, his noises actually quieting down somewhat now that they were less performative and more genuine. It was always satisfying to hear the shift as he got closer, going from loud taunting moans to earnest little whispers and desperate, keening whines.

Gilgamesh panted for Kirei to stroke him faster in a barely coherent mumble, fingers clutching Kirei's arms for dear life as his orgasm gripped him. He slowed down considerably, almost to a stop, eyes still glazed over and staring into space before he blinked and his eyes were back on Kirei. Gilgamesh's request from earlier had never been more tempting, with how close Kirei was. Thankfully, Gilgamesh took mercy on him, speeding his pace back up and purposely tightening around him as he did so.

Kirei's hands climbed up to Gilgamesh's waist, just resting there and taking the time to admire that body that was so dedicated to getting him off. Kirei closed his eyes, imagining smashing Gilgamesh's face against a wall- of course he's still smiling all covered in blood, begging Kirei to fuck him against the wall his head had just left a dent in. Gilgamesh really wasn't even _that_  frustrating, he was just so absurdly gorgeous that there was nobody better to imagine.

His hips bucked as he imagined Gilgamesh's legs broken and unable to support his weight, holding onto Kirei and relying completely on him, the betrayal in his eyes (and his screams) when Kirei breaks his arms too. His mind rushed back to reality as he came, Gilgamesh's body readily accepting his come as if the fluid was just yet another thing he owned. Then, finally, Gilgamesh rose up only to flop down beside Kirei, his weight causing the bed to bounce a few times.

Kirei was absolutely not getting up now that he was sated and still so fucking tired.

"Gilgamesh," he calmly addressed. Gilgamesh smiled at him, waiting for Kirei to continue.

"You've made a mess. Now clean it up," he commanded, causing Gilgamesh's smile to widen.

"You want me to lick my come off you?" He was such a fan of dirty talk; or more like he just couldn't get enough of his own voice and sex happened to be a relevant topic. "Such a disgusting act doesn't befit a king."

"You refuse?"

"No," he clarified, climbing back on top of Kirei. "But you know where it's ending up."

The warning was appreciated. Gilgamesh licked a slow stripe up Kirei's torso and leaned up to kiss him, holding his chin in his fingers as he rubbed their tongues together. It wasn't the worst thing he'd ever had in his mouth, but he wished Gilgamesh would have at least done it all at once to get it over with. Once he was finally done, he left Kirei with a quick peck before lying down next to him again.

Kirei couldn't bring himself to care one bit about the unpleasant taste in his mouth and the king beside him somehow wrapping all of his limbs around just one of Kirei's arms. Finally, he could sleep.


End file.
